This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Bio-SAXS web site has been frequently updated to reflect progress in the construction and commission of the new BL4-2 station. The site also contains introductory materials about the SAXS/D experimental techniques, description of the instrumentation currently available to users, new instrumental developments, software available for data acquisition and analyses, staff contact information as well as an updated list of user/staff publications that have been reported to SSRL. The web site provides useful information for planning user experiments as well. For instance, the diagram showing the resolution range covered by each instrument configuration, including the USAXS setup, allows users to identify desired configuration prior to their beam time. There are links to relevant SSRL web pages such as SPEAR3 status, beam time schedule, proposal submittal information as well as links to other synchrotron facilities. The publication page has links to SAXS/D-related SSRL highlight articles. The site also has software help pages and downloads for MarParse, a data analysis program developed by the Resource staff.